sinnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Year 11 Formal
Xavier College's Year 11 Formal was an event held by the school in 2013 and was a night to remember for the Sinners. According to the Sinners, the night comprised of three acts: the Pre-Drinks, the Formal and the After Party. Preperation Suit Searching Prior to the events of the Formal, the group either purchased or hired suits to wear for the occasion. The After Party Controversy There were several controversies prior to the events of the formal in terms of who would be hosting the much anticipated 'After Party'. In February 2013, John Zografidis was the primary choice from students across the year level, however due to his dislike towards a group of females in the year level, a rebellion began against Zografidis. This led to one of the girls, Georgia Webb, offering to host the event. However, Zografidis said quote, 'Nah' and the banter between males and females began. It was finally decided in May 2013, that Jonah Grindlay would be the perfect host for the event, due to the location of his residency and his hospitable personality. Act I: The Pre-Drinks The Meet-Up The night began at Matthew Charles' residency in Gawler East. Due to the severe weather conditions, a trip to the local deli to purchase condoms and lighters turned into havoc, as the boys found themselves running from the sudden rain. Back at Charles' house, the boys participated in events that remain to this day unspoken, as they break all laws within South Australia, Australia and the World for that matter. The Bus Ride Following the pre-drinks, Des and his famous minibus service arrived at the house. Whilst getting on the bus, the Sinners found as if there were not enough space for them to sit down. Burke remained standing to find a seat, with Dylan Acton 's mother attempting to lend a hand to the boy by asking Jarrod and a few other boys to close their legs, to which Jarrod replied something quite inappropriate and insulting to Mrs. Acton. During the ride, many of the boys felt as if they were on a plane due to being severely 'out of it'. By the time the boys arrived at the premises of the event, they felt as if they had arrived in Heaven. That was, of course, before they entered. Act II: The Formal The Dinner The events of the formal, to this day, have been cited by many Sinners as the worst moments of their life. The Sinners were all seated on a large table, where they were fed food so dry it led them to become instantly sober. At this point, it seemed as if all hope were lost for this night to be great. At many points throughout the night, Neville led the Sinners into the Men's Toilets in order to avoided sitting in the awkward hall of silence. The Dancing Following many moments of more of the same, Mr. Pinchbeck (a teacher at the Sinners' school) decided it was time to 'hit the decks' and 'turn out the lights' in order to encourage students to dance as part of a cohort. As expected, the Sinners were against the idea of dancing, in fact all the males within the year level were, with the only dancing specimens on the floor being the females and Tatenda. Expectedly, the Sinners envisioned themselves as being 'cooler than ice' due to their exclusion from the festivities of the event. Act III: The After Party The Awkward Atmosphere Following the abismal formal event, the Year 11 cohort arrived at the Grindlay Resort. Upon their arrival, things seemed quite awkward, as many of the other Year 11s were against the idea of partying at a party, contradicting the fact that they danced at a formal (which was horrible). However, through the powers of alcohol, everybody danced and had a magnificent time. It seemed apparent that love was in the air, as Jarrod consumated with a lady who appeared to be an innocent virgin. This led to an awkward atmosphere between party go-ers, with tension growing. The Great Escape As fantastic as Mr. Grindlay proved his party could be, the night ultimately came to an abrupt end when the Police notified the family that it was time to "turn that fucking shit off!" This event led to abrupt escape of the Sinners from the party, who had a less than average night (for the most part). As Des returned, the boys escaped back to the Charles residency. During that night, nobody slept as Callum 'threw his guts up' and John cried to Burke regarding his ex-girlfriend.